


Red Bull and Passion

by laneprince



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Josh, Concerts, Doggy Style, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One True Pairing, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Tyler, fucking gay shit right here, it's a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneprince/pseuds/laneprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peak at what transpires backstage, just beyond the roaring fans and gleaming spotlights of one Twenty One Pilots concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull and Passion

"Turn your head a bit to the left," The makeup artist advised the pink-haired drummer seated before her. He tilted to the left as ordered and after a brief lapse, the artist continued to apply a crimson eye shadow onto his delicate eyelids and below each of his closed eyes. Once she finished, she plucked a clean towelette from her pocket and used it to dab away any excess imperfections around Josh's eyes. He opened his eyes and shot her a humble grin in thanks.

"You're all done." She confirmed and her eyes darted to the makeup artist in charge of painting Tyler's neck and hands. She was placing a rectangular makeup sponge into a drawer. "You all done over there?" The other artist replied with a steady thumbs up as she continued to situate her area. Josh's eyes locked with Tyler's and they each stood in unison. 

"Lookin' good. Spooky," Tyler chuckled at Josh's flushing cheeks and he rocked his shoulder playfully. "What do you say we have our good ole pre-show dinner-snack?"

Josh's face lit up at that and he released a light huff of air resembling a miniature giggle. "Dude, yeah! I thought you'd never ask."

The two boys retreated to their dressing room, Tyler leading the way with his coral pink-haired counterpart hot on his heels. They reached the room, greeted with a black leather couch and adjacent that, a coffee table with a resealable package of Oreos and a blue can of Red Bull resting on it. "Bon appétit," Despite the awkwardly Americanized pronunciation of the phrase, Tyler whimsically gestured towards the too-high-in-sugar foods and smiled lightly at Josh. The drummer, now markedly more peckish, sat down at the front of the food. 

"Food of the gods, right, Josh?" Tyler remarked, the smile on his face growing evermore as he plopped down beside his best friend.

"Oh, without a doubt, my dude." He responded, peeling back the seal on the cookies' container and grabbing two; handing one to Tyler and keeping the other. Raising the oreo to Tyler, who mimicked his action as a toast, Josh spoke again. "Stay street tonight?" He inquired with a smirk. Tyler, grinning, then nodded in approval and ate the cream-filled cookie. After a few moments of shared silence and savoring the sweets, Josh rose from his seat and traversed the room in the direction of his drumming practice kit in the corner of the sizable room. Tyler stood subsequently and before the other man could make it to his kit, he reached to nab the back of other's loose-fitting black tee shirt, just managing to pull him into a hug from behind. Tyler could feel the chortle released from the other's lungs at the unexpected squeeze around his steady midsection. Before Josh could get a word or two in, Tyler drew close to his ear, still embracing him, and whispered, "You know I miss you sometimes, Josh." 

Tyler's spindly hand traced a pattern all the way down Josh's side, slowly, and firmly cupped one of his rounded buttocks. Josh made a startled whimper-gasp that developed into a hum-moan of approval. Tyler continued to fondle with his perfectly proportioned ass before Josh swung himself around to face the other man, swiftly grabbing each of his ass cheeks for good measure. He smirked mischievously as he pawed at Tyler's body. Their gaze met suddenly and locked onto each other, both sets of eyes ablaze with a specific hunger inside. Before long, Tyler was walking Josh backwards to the couch, their lips interlocked in a heavy kiss, not caring that they had bumped into the table on the way. Within thirty seconds, the two men were a tangle of limbs on the furniture, each moving cautiously so as to not mess up the others' makeup for the onstage performance, yet clumsily as the tension built between their legs. Tyler helped Josh remove his shirt without vitiating his fiery makeup, and the shirt was then strewn off to their side, barely adorning the edge of the coffee table. 

"Tyler," He managed to get out, breathy and between soft moans that managed to escape his throat, "I want you." 

Tyler flushed as he unbuttoned the other's jeans and began tugging at the fabric until it lay just below his thigh. Josh's breath hitched as he watched Tyler get between his thighs, eyeing the too-obvious bulge underneath a final layer of boxers. He lay a hand on it and rubbed the tip gently, teasingly, as he craned his neck toward Josh's bulge. Tyler began breathing steadily onto his soft spots, making him whimper at the minuscule sensation of the brown haired boy's hot breath on his thighs, yet also making him weak at the _lack_ of sensation thereof. 

"Damn it, Tyler, 'm dying here..." Josh whimpered with nervous laughter and twitching all over in order to control the urge of bucking his hips. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Tyler touched him, not yet making it to the prize, but simply sucking at his sensitive inner thigh flesh, leaving behind a trail of pinkish-red love bites. Josh gripped the small bit of Tyler's soft brown hair that he could and guided him to his still clothed erection. Tyler fondled for a moment and took him into one hand. Stroking back and forth the length of his cock became tense before Tyler took him into his mouth. Josh held him as his head bobbed up and down, sedative at first, then increasingly more haste. 

"Ty- Tyler... Oh god, Ty- I'm gonna cum," Josh gasped, moaning louder now; Tyler continued to take his length whilst wrapping his tongue around it, until Josh came into his mouth and he slowed. To finish, he drew his lips from his tip and traced his tongue around the rim of Josh's hole, creating a tingling feeling in Josh's body. Tyler licked his pink lips, rising up from his knees and pulled the other into a kiss, thick with cum. Tyler pulled away from his lips, fingers entangled into Josh's mop of cotton-candy pink, shaggy waves. He twirled them in between his pointer finger and middle finger for a moment more and then looked into Josh's entranced doe eyes, which had already been fixated onto his. 

"Hey man, sit up," Tyler murmured gently to the man in front of him and he did as he was told. Tyler situated him so that his plump rear was facing him as he climbed onto the couch and undid his own pants' buckle. An unzipping sound told Josh what was happening before Tyler asked, "Is it okay?" He nodded, and braced himself for Tyler, though it did cross his mind of how it'd be on the reciever's end of that boy's sweet ass and oh the noises he'd make, squirming under Josh's muscular chest and...

But that daydream was quickly pushed away to another time by the tip of Tyler's now hardening erection inching into Josh with obvious caution. He had just began to thrust into him fully and Josh moaned a resonant, "Please." He plopped his face into the couch and muttered again, more softly, "Harder." 

Josh's entire body convulsed and swayed as Tyler rocked back and forth, gripping his ass as he picked up speed. Tyler's hand slapped Josh's chest and he grasped him, pressing his body against the other's, smearing black paint fingerprints on his waist before he reached his own climax. Out of breath and his muscles giving into sweet, orgasmic sexual release, Tyler rolled over onto Josh's side with a huff and they each lay there, breathing heavily and sweating. Tyler pulled himself up and peered back at Josh, panting, still defeated, head in the cushion. 

"Come on, guys, show starts in five," A voice called for them, thankfully not entering the room to see Josh's bare ass and Tyler still zipping his pants back up. 

"Time to get out there. Put a shirt on. You, uh, can always take it off later." Tyler suggested, watching Josh turn his head to see him, his eyes crunching up with a hardy smile. 

"I love you, dude." 

Tyler grinned and shook his head as Josh scooped up his shirt and stealthily got it over his head. He pulled up his pants and joined Tyler's side before they left the room. Tyler hooked a finger around Josh's pinkie and cracked a smile, dimples and all. He was blushing again; Josh took note of this. 

Out of impulsivity and an urge to fuck Tyler, Josh began to push the singer until their bodies were pressed to the nearest wall. He kissed him hard again; he tasted like cookies and sex. An interesting mix, to say the least. Tyler nipped gently at the other's bottom lip before pulling away abruptly. "We can't, dude." He remarked. "Show's starting now." 

Josh let out a sound of disapproval and they detatched from the wall before anyone had the chance to see them. Josh watched Tyler as he turned. One day he'd top that. The singer turned to him as if just remembering something important that'd crossed his mind. 

"Um. Can I tell you something?" Tyler inquired quietly. 

"Anything." 

"Your eye makeup is smeared."

"Jerk." Tyler laughed at that and then leaned deftly in for a kiss - Not too brief, not too tongue-y; just sweet. The two men walked to their destination, holding hands until they had to part ways to get onto the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways....... um. 
> 
> This lovely fanfic has been prompted/inspired by this picture [ http://imgur.com/QTIXF6j ] and most importantly brought to you by my overtly perverted, hormone-fueled brain :)


End file.
